William Wirt Adams
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Frankfort, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Jackson, Mississippi |placeofburial= Greenwood Cemetery, Jackson, Mississippi |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War - Battle of Shiloh - Siege of Corinth |awards= |relations= Brother of Daniel Weissiger Adams |laterwork= }} William Wirt Adams (March 22, 1819 – May 1, 1888) was a United States district court judge for the state of Mississippi, a soldier for the Republic of Texas, and a Confederate officer and general in the American Civil War. Early life and career Adams was born in Frankfort, Kentucky, to Anna Weisiger Adams and Judge George Adams (a personal friend to American statesman and orator Henry Clay). He was a brother of Daniel Weissiger Adams, another future Civil War general. In 1825 he moved to and settled in Natchez, Mississippi. He was a district court judge for the state of Mississippi from 1836 to 1839. He attended college at Bardstown College in Bardstown, Kentucky. Upon graduation in 1839, he enlisted as a private for the Republic of Texas under Edward Burleson, received a commission to adjutant of the regiment, and was involved in the Military campaign of northeast Texas against Native Americans settled there. He returned to Mississippi where he married Sallie Huger Mayarant in 1850. There he pursued banking and planting in Jackson, Mississippi, and Vicksburg, Mississippi. From 1850 to 1861 he owned and operated a successful business and, from 1858 to 1860, he served two sessions in the Mississippi House of Representatives. Civil War In 1861 after Mississippi seceded from the Union, Adams was appointed commissioner from Mississippi to Louisiana. As such, he helped the latter to secede from the Union. In February of that year, the Confederate States of America formed in Montgomery, Alabama. President Jefferson Davis offered Adams a cabinet position there as Confederate Postmaster General, but he declined. After settling his banking interests, he formed and enlisted the "Wirt Adams" Cavalry Regiment into the Confederate States Army at Memphis, Tennessee, in August 1861. Later, in September, his command was ordered to Columbus, Kentucky, and then, in October, to Headquarters, General Albert Sidney Johnston, Bowling Green, Kentucky. From there they fought a rear-guard action in the Confederate retreat from Kentucky to Nashville, Tennessee, and subsequently to Corinth, Mississippi. Later, at the Battle of Shiloh, they were positioned on the extreme right flank of the infantry and fought with it near the Tennessee River at Greer's Ford. Then they were on outpost duty during the Siege of Corinth. Later, under command of then Maj. Philip Sheridan, four of the regiment's companies aggressively attacked and pursued Union Army elements for two miles, near Booneville, Mississippi. As a Colonel, Adams, alongside General Sterling Price, later combined his regiment with an Arkansas regiment under Colonel William F. Slemons at Iuka, Mississippi. Upon leaving General Price, Adams captured a trainload of Union Army troops from Corinth. His orders next took him Washington County, Mississippi. There he guarded local plantations and observed troop movements in and around Vicksburg, Mississippi. After the fall of Vicksburg, both his regiment and the 28th Mississippi Cavalry harassed and skirmished units under General William Tecumseh Sherman who were advancing on Confederate-held positions. Commissioned as brigadier general in September 1863, Adams was assigned command of a brigade composed of both his regiment and the command of Colonel Logan. In February 1864, he was ordered to attack General Sherman's advance on Meridian, Mississippi. Near the end of the war, he operated alongside General Nathan Bedford Forrest in Alabama. He and his brigade surrendered near Ramsey Station, Sumter County, Alabama, on May 4, 1865. His farewell address was delivered to his command two days later. His parole is dated Gainesville, Alabama, May 12, 1865. Dates of Rank * Colonel, October 15, 1861 * Brigadier General, September 25, 1863 Postbellum career Upon conclusion of the Civil War, Adams resided in Vicksburg and Jackson, Mississippi. In 1880 he was appointed as a Mississippi state revenue agent. He resigned in 1885 and took the position of postmaster in Jackson by appointment of President Grover Cleveland. He died in Jackson on May 1, 1888, in a street encounter with a local newspaper editor, John Martin, who had bitterly criticized Adams in his paper, and is buried in Greenwood Cemetery in Jackson. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Johnson, Allen, ed. Dictionary of American Biography. New York:Charles Scribner's Sons, 1936. *''Who Was Who in America: Historical Volume, 1607-1896.'' Chicago: Marquis Who's Who, 1963. External links * Retrieved on 2008-08-10 Category:1819 births Category:1888 deaths Category:People from Frankfort, Kentucky Category:People from Jackson, Mississippi Category:People from Natchez, Mississippi Category:People from Vicksburg, Mississippi Category:American bankers Category:Members of the Mississippi House of Representatives Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:People of Mississippi in the American Civil War Category:Deaths by firearm in Mississippi de:William Wirt Adams pl:William Wirt Adams